Bad Date Goes Good?
by colormonk
Summary: After being ditched in the forest by her date and so called friends Mindy make her way to Dave's house for comfort but ends up with a different sort of comfort than she had in mind. Based on the film kick ass 2. (Lemon ahead [ )


**_Aftermath_**

_A/N: well i decided that i would change from my normal harry potter story's and branch out into kick ass. but don't worry loyal readers i have a half written harry/gabrielle story which i hope to have done by Sunday :)_

* * *

**The forest**

**13th April 2013**

Mindy walked through the forest fist clenched in anger. She had been ditched. She had tried to prove Dave wrong and had only proven him right, tried to organise a date only to be laughed at and left behind even after Dave had tried to warn her. Maybe he was right and she would not, could not, be normal.

That thought didn't bother her as much as it should she knew deep down that Mindy was the disguise for Hit Girl.

She went back to thinking about the school year so far. What had she missed? Had she really been so deluded that she thought those bitches were her friends? How had she missed the signs? They were small but they were there.

"Hindsight you bitch." She muttered as she finally left the forest and made her way into the outskirts of the city.

She thought of just going home and seeing Marcus but he would just try her to make different friends. No she would go to see Dave. Yes he would help he always knew what to say to cheer her up even if he had been a bit of a dick this past year rubbing justice forever in her face.

Oh what she would do to be allowed out as Hit Girl, to be part of a super hero group like justice forever.

Should she break her promise to Marcus? It was killing her on the inside pretending to be someone she wasn't. What would Dave do? What would her father do?

They wouldn't let someone tell them who to be they would be themselves consequences be damned.

The hardest thing she had to do now was admit to Dave that she was wrong and not cry. God she was not going to cry.

**Dave's bedroom**

**13th April 2013**

Mindy crept into Dave's bedroom through his window. Thank goodness he still left it open she didn't think she could take having to call him or text him to wake him up. She slipped in quietly careful not to wake his dad up.

"Dave." She said causing him to stir slightly and wake up.

He looked up and jumped half out of the bed when he realised that Mindy was in his room

"Oh my god! Mindy?" he said groggily turning on the light next to the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just needed to see my best friend I guess." She said close to tears still.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned before pulling her into a hug.

Mindy led her head into the crook of his shoulder letting a single tear run down her cheek.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed surprising Dave slightly not that he showed it. "Those girls are… their evil." She whispered

"That's high school for you. You shouldn't give a shit. You should be out there in the real world making it better." He replied holding her hands.

She looked away shaking her head slightly.

"You know I can't Dave."

"I know you promised Marcus." He replied softly "But it is your life and you get the final say."

Mindy took a deep breath.

"How can I go back to school tomorrow and face them?" she asked shakily barely stopping the tears from falling. "God I am so embarrassed." She said not able to even look at Dave.

"Why? You're smart, beautiful, funny you can do anything but most importantly your Hit Girl" he said causing her to smile and look down sheepishly.

"Who cares if you wear a mask or make up? It's who you really are that matters." He said softly as she smiled

"So what should I do? Beat them into submission?" causing Dave's eyes to widen

"No. that's not a good idea." He said hurriedly making Mindy giggle

"Don't worry I'm just fucking with you." She said smiling softly

"You should beat them at their own game. Just be yourself." Dave said softly causing her to smile.

"Thanks Dave. I needed that." She said placing a hand on his cheek and drawing him in.

She leant in and kissed him softly

Mindy didn't know what came over her. Had she just kissed Dave? She had hadn't she. Oh dear mother fucking god. What surprised her the most was she liked it. She pulled away hoping it was dark enough that he didn't notice how much she was blushing but he pulled her back for more.

Was it shock or was it because it felt so good? Mindy didn't care she just let herself be taken back for another. She felt herself fall into his arms so they were both lying in the bed still kissing. Her hands roaming up his back under her top.

She felt his hand on the back on her head pulling her in for more his tongue pushing almost forcefully into her mouth causing Mindy to moan.

She pushed him over so she was straddling his stomach before pulling away to breath.

"Wow that was…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Tell me about it." He said sitting up so their noses were touching.

_'To hell with it.'_ Mindy thought wrapping both her arms around Dave's neck and kissing him again forcing him back to the bed where he then rolled them over so he was on top.

Mindy started to feel that same warm feeling in her lower stomach that she had when those bitches had forced her to watch that video the first time Marcus had forced them to meet.

Her hands started to wonder up the front of his shirt before she decided to hell with it and pushed it over his head and started almost clawing at his back and chest as they once again started kissing.

She felt his hands on her knees moving to her thighs slowly playing with the hem of her dress. She knew the only reason he was going slow was to make sure that she knew she could stop him at any time she wanted. Not that she would have a problem if he was going fast she would still kick his ass whether he was Kick Ass or not.

Her hands went from his chest to his back before she ran them through his hair

"What are we doing?" he asked when he pulled away for air

"Shut up and kiss me." She replied pulling him down for more.

It didn't matter that she was the one on the bottom here she was still in control… for now.

Dave was lent on one elbow while the hand played with her hair his other hand was playing with the hem of her dress still.

Mindy felt him start to push her dress up until it was bunched around her waist before he started caressing her pert ass making her moan more into the kiss. His hand then moved further up her dress drawing little circles on her stomach before moving up to the sides of her ribs.

She smiled into the kiss as he tickled her ribs slightly before he pulled away looking into her eyes as his hands started to move towards her breasts.

She just lay there watching his eyes while smiling at him letting him know he could. Just before he got there he rolled them over again and started to slowly pushing her dress up over her head.

She helped him lift it wiggling slightly on his crotch unknowingly working him up even more than he was already. Once they had thrown the dress on the floor they rolled back over hands all-over each other's almost naked bodies each only wearing their under clothes.

He pulled back so he could get a good look at her in her matching purple lace bra and thong.

"Dressed to impress?" he asked

"It was meant to be my first date and I am always prepared for anything… well except to being ditched." She muttered the last bit

Dave leant down and kissed her softly.

"I will never let you be alone." He whispered in her ear, putting her secret fear at ease slightly, as his hands roamed up her stomach to the base of her bra where he ran his hands across the edge of the mounds they covered.

"Promise?" she asked looking even more emotionally vulnerable than she had all night.

"Promise." He replied before she ached her back and undid her bra strap. Before sliding her arms out of it but leaving it covering her still before wrapping her arms around his neck again and kissing him again. God she loved this or was it him? Could she really be in love with Dave? No! Maybe. Yes? God she didn't care at the moment she could figure it out later.

His hands pushed her bra out of the way before he groped her tits and teased her nipples. Her back arched and she pulled away from the kiss at this new feeling.

'_Fuck this feels good' _she thought to herself as he twisted her nipple gently coaxing out another moan.

She ran her hands down his back to his ass. And squeezed. Deciding that it wasn't working she hooked her thumbs into his boxers and pushed them down so she could get a good squeeze but was surprised when his cock flopped out. Well flopped was the wrong word as it was solid like her numb chucks and maybe even bigger.

Curiosity got the better of her as she grabbed it softly. It was so hot it almost burnt her as she ran her hands up and down it caressing it and loving it.

"Keep that up and I am going to cream." Dave moaned causing Mindy to stop in shock.

"Sorry." She replied pulling her hand away.

"Don't be sorry I was just warning you that you were about to make a mess." He replied with a goofy grin.

She smiled and started to stock him again as he straddled her. She watched his face as he gazed at her breasts gently rubbing and caressing one it only took another few minutes before he exploded across her chest some even landed on her chin which surprised her a lot.

"Wow that was fucking awesome." Mindy said as Dave say there breathing hard.

"Glad you think so" he replied smiling

_'God she looks sexy with cum on her face.'_ He thought to himself

Next thing he knew she had used a finger to start rubbing it in to her skin making her glisten in the dim light.

Dave watched fascinated as she did it before she licked her fingers clean with a grin.

Dave slowly slide off her until he was sat next to her knee's where he slowly slid her thong down her long creamy freshly shaven legs kissing her legs as he went.

Mindy rolled around on the bed loving every minute of the contact his lips had with her to thighs, knees and shins. Once they were round her ankles he slid them off one foot but left them on the other.

"I get turned on more when they hang off one leg." He whispered in her ear as his fingers danced up the inside of her legs.

"Whatever you want." She mumbled

She the wetness that had been growing between her legs reach an all-time high as his fingers walked up her legs and straight passed her almost dripping pussy.

"Stop teasing me you cunt." She said grabbing his hand and pushing it towards the burning heat.

He took his hand away and rolled so his was straddling her legs they were mostly closed still so this was going to be awkward as he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.

He started drawing circles on her stomach and just as he predicted she moved her hands to grab his but in her aroused state she couldn't fight him off as he grabbed both of her wrists with his right hand and held them above her head.

"Who's in control now?" he whispered to her trailing his hand down towards her centre

Her eyes opened wide as she realised she was stuck and helpless. She wriggled and tried to get him off of her but her strength was speed and agility not strength and he was too heavy for her to move.

She stopped wriggling and trying to get away as his fingers slid through her wet folds stroking her clit and running around her hole.

She was desperate now. She wasn't in control and Dave was driving her crazy. She felt something unknown building up within her.

It didn't take Dave long to realise that not being in control was turning her on even more. The friction between her legs was driving her insane and all Dave was doing was rubbing her.

Of course Mindy knew what sex was she had heard a few people talking about it in school but she had never had a sex ed lesson as it was her dad who raised her and well sex wasn't exactly a priority to teach twelve year old who spends her nights killing crooks.

She need to pee.

"Dave... I'm going to pee… please… let me up…" she moaned under him.

Dave didn't let up instead he pushed a finger into her dripping pussy and curled it as he brought it out using his thumb to gently stroke her clit at the same time.

Her back arched beautifully as he did this repeatedly as she begged to be able to go to the loo.

"If you need to pee… pee." He said, if she wasn't in a pleasure induced haze she would probably want to kill him. Hell she probably wanted to anyway now he thought adding a second finger into her starting to thrust them faster and faster until she came screaming Dave's name in an almighty scream making Dave thankful that his dad was working.

Dave shifted off her but kept his fingers working inside of her as her muscles contracted and she curled up on her side. Her juices were now running down her thighs.

Dave eventually pulled his fingers out of her and sucked one clean savouring her taste. She tasted divine. Sweet and a tad salty but Dave thought it was perfect.

He pushed his other finger in her mouth forcing her to taste herself. She moaned whether from the taste of the fact that she was coming down from what Dave guessed to be her first orgasm.

It was five minutes later when she finally uncurled herself from her ball and sat up putting her ass straight into the considerable wet patch. She opened her legs to look at the wet patch giving Dave a great view of her dripping cunt. It was beautiful bald and pink and he was mesmerised.

She placed a finger between her legs and pulled them away when they felt wet.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked breathlessly

"Your first orgasm." Dave said pushing her onto her back and kissing her.

"Will… I get… more… fucking… awesome… orgasms… like that?" She asked between kisses

"Oh they will be better than that." He replied as he started grinding his painfully hard dick against her pussy causing her to throw her head back and moan aloud.

"I just need a condom." He continued before getting off her.

"No need. I'm on the pill." She said "daddy thought it would help and stop the cramping if I was in a fight which it did." She said as she pulled Dave back into the bed.

"Well I am glad." Dave replied using the tip of his dick to stroke her engorged pussy lips. "Are you sure you want to do this? There will not be any going back after this." He asked

Her answer was to buck her hips towards his dick and groan.

He smiled as he pushed into her. Resting on one elbow and using the other hand to stroke her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as her legs went around his back.

"This might hurt." He whispered as he pushed in.

It didn't hurt her exactly it just stung as her muscles were stretched after years of gymnastics and martial arts her cherry was long gone.

Dave groaned at how incredibly tight she was. Her legs locking behind his back not letting him pull back out yet.

Her eyes were wide she had never felt this…. Full… fulfilled… god it felt amazing she was thinking. Dave pulled back out forcing her legs to let him before he plunged in again her pussy sucking him into her with all its might.

It didn't take long for him to set up a slow rhythm he would have gone faster but her legs wouldn't let him.

Eventually her legs un-locked still staying around his back but giving him more freedom to move. Smiling to himself Dave pulled back and slammed into her hard causing her gasp and the room to fill with the wet slapping sound of pelvic bones meeting again and again.

She tried to meet his thrusts but as it was her first time she was having trouble. Taking pity Dave rolled onto his side taking her with him therefor making it slightly easier for her to thrust matching his. Realising he was reaching his limit Dave unwrapped a hand from around her back and moved it down to rub her clit. It didn't take long for her to cum biting his shoulder slightly to stop herself from screaming like last time.

Feeling her juices gush around his dick and run down his balls through Dave over the edge and he squirted his load inside her.

Mindy gasped as the warm liquid filled her up and she came once again surprising Dave slightly as they lay their catching their breath still holding each other. He pulled out of her with a wet popping sound once they had both caught their breath.

"That was… fucking awesome." Mindy said still holding Dave as tight to herself as she could.

"I think we should shower before going to bed." Dave whispered.

"I agree." Replied "join me?" she asked

"With pleasure." He agreed pulling himself from her grasp and standing up.

She stood up wobbling slightly so Dave grabbed her elbow to stop her falling over.

"Oh fuck I'm dripping." She said as a glob of Dave's cum dribbled out her and down her thigh

"Well then we had better hurry." He replied guiding her to the bathroom

He turned the water on so it was warm but not boiling before pulling Mindy in and scrubbing her stomach and back with a cloth as she watched the water and mixed cum run down her legs.

Before she realised what was happening Dave was using the cloth to clean her pussy. She leant back into his chest and moaned.

He turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her pushing her up against the wall and groping her ass as she moaned into her mouth.

Mindy was in heaven she had never thought the night would end like this.

_'Well who said it was over?' _ She thought as she jumped slightly wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding herself against his dick, as he crushed her against the wall.

Dave groaned before maneuvering her so he could line himself up. He pulled away from the kiss so he could watch as he thrust up into her slowly.

Her eyes widened before they rolled back into the back of her head as she moaned slightly. He then lifted her slightly as he pulled out and thrust in as fast and hard causing her to moan out at every thrust it didn't take long until the both came again.

A few minutes later the wet but happy couple laid in bed wrapped up in each other's arms tired out both physically and emotionally each thinking the same thing.

_'Fuck that was great.' _

Well that is until they noticed all the texts from Marcus the next morning….

**_A/N: hope you liked it kick ass is my new obsession iv'e seen kick ass two like four times so i hope the bedroom scene at the beginning was accurate i will edit it when it comes out on Blu-ray but until then this will do._**

**_as always read and review (Y)_**

**_and any plot ideas pm me with i have one i am planning from _**_Epoli** and my half written one which i hope to have up by Sunday so until then**_

_**colormonk **_


End file.
